Episode 7507 (6th January 2011)
Plot After spending the night together, Tyrone thanks Sally for making him feel less alone. He slips out of No.4 but unbeknown to him, Kevin spots him from across the Street. Gary starts working for Owen. Anna wishes him well. Tyrone's surprised to find Kevin in the garage. Kevin explains he's back for good and asks him if he's seen much of Sally. Tyrone's evasive. Sophie's thrilled to see her dad back and helps him pack up his clothes at No.4. The police question Norris and Mary about the attack on Tracy. They recognise Mary and she is forced to explain to Norris how she once took a chainsaw to her neighbours' dining room furniture. Jason unintentionally locks Gary in the builders' van. Gary goes completely mental. The police question Becky about her row with Tracy. Owen lets Gary out of the van, explaining that it was an accident but Gary loses all control and goes for Jason with a piece of wood. Eddie hauls him off. Unable to live with the guilt, John visits Joy Fishwick and tells her that he has been unable to contact Colin. Joy's upset knowing she hasn't long to live. Fiz is concerned that John is drinking heavily and not sleeping. He tries to reassure her. Sally calls at No.9 to see Tyrone. As she leaves Kevin spots her and accuses her of having an affair with Tyrone. Owen warns Izzy off Gary, telling her how he lost the plot earlier and became violent. In front of Eileen, Sean and Rosie, Kevin accuses Sally and Tyrone of having an affair. Sally neither confirms nor denies it but points out that it's none of his business. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *DC Moore - Pooja Shah *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Joy Fishwick's house - Kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *Tony Lucken was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin returns and spots Tyrone slipping out of the Websters' home in the early hours; and Gary begins working for Owen, but loses control when his experiences in Afghanistan come flooding back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,300,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes